Skyclan's Alternative Future
by The Anime Cat-502
Summary: What would have happened if Skyclan's territory hadn't been destroyed? Read to find out about it from a characters I made up, Featherpaw and Fallowpaw. This is an AU, and it's taking place around the time Firestar came to the forest.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Author's note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I am using my sister's account, you may be familiar with her fanfiction, if not, I suggest checking her Danny Phantom Fan fiction. Do not flame against me. Any Warriors fan fiction is by me. Any Danny Phantom fan fiction is by my sister. This is an AU.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Featherpaw!" As Featherpaw's new name was being announced, she eyed clanmates. A couple of people were looking at her with disgrace. She knew why. When she was young, her parents had abandoned her near the edge of Skyclan's border, where she was taken. Nobody liked her, and she knew her mentor would decide to put her on apprentice duties only.

"Featherpaw, your mentor will be Gorsefoot," said the Skyclan leader, Fawnstar. Panic raced through her heart. Gorsefoot had been trying to get rid of her ever since she came into the Skyclan camp. What would he try to put her through now? Perhaps hunting badgers, or he might even kill her and say that Shadowclan's leader, Brokenstar, did it. "For today, we'll explore the thunderclan border and come back. Then, you can introduce yourself to the other apprentices and make your nest in their den," growled Gorsefoot, interupting her thoughts.

"You're going to have a rough apprenticeship with Gorsefoot," said her sister, Fallowpaw. Like as if it was going to be any easier for her. Fallowpaw's mentor was Fernshade, who was even more strict than Gorsefoot.

"Are you going to sit around and gossip all day or what?" asked Gorsefoot. "I'd better go," replied Featherpaw to Fallowpaw. Although, the thought of exploring the territory was exiting, maybe she should just let her worries rest for one day...

Author's note: constructive criticism is adviced, please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Author's note: Hello, sorry I couldn't post anything till today, I had a lot of homework, 6th grade's homework load is a lot. Anyway, I'm going to make things a bit clearer. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! This means that this doesn't happen, but it's something made up for fun. Also, I probably need to describe what my characters look like. Featherpaw looks grayish-silverish with a white belly and has amber eyes. Fallowpaw is white, but has light brown and black patches and has green eyes. Also, I don't know what Skyclan's territory, so don't flame against me and say stuff like "that tree is supposed to be there" because I already know I'm wrong. I will try to get the other clan's territories right, though. I will try to post 3-4 chapters a week, and if this pace Isn't quick enough for you, try my sister's Danny Phantom. She updates daily most of the time. This is an AU (alternate universe)

"Alright, this is the Thunderclan's border," said Gorsefoot?

"Why do Thunderclan cats smell different from us?" asked Featherpaw.

"They eat different prey and sleep in the forest, and I don't really care, as long as they don't crosss the border," replied Gorsefoot. She could tell Gorsefoot was trying to be nice. If she could only prove that she wasn't a burden to the clan...

"How much farther do we have to walk?" questioned Featherpaw.

"Not far now, I just wanted to show you the great tree," answered Gorsefoot. As they came up to the great tree, Featherpaw stared at in amazement. Thunderclan can have all the trees they want, this tree was the ultimate tree.

As they headed back to camp, Featherpaw spotted a vole. She wondered if she could catch it. It wasn't near it's nest, and she had seen other apprentices practicing the hunter's crouch in camp, maybe if she could catch the vole, she could impress Gorsefoot. As she crept up to the vole, the vole sniffed the air and ran off.

"Mouse dung!" she said, and then ran off after it. The vole was no match to her speed, and she easily caught it. As Gorsefoot caught up to her, he stared in amazement. "That vole was a good distance away, you'll have something to brag about to your clanmates," Gorsefoot stamered. She had finally proved to him that she was not a burden! She hoped that Fallowpaw had proved to Fernshade that, too.

Constrictive criticism is advised. Leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Author's Note: Thank You for reading my story! If you know any of your friends that like warriors, advice them to read my story, too. If you are confused about what is happening, please refer back to chapters 1 and 2. Thank You!

As Featherpaw walked back into the camp, some of the senior warriors were looking at her vole surprised. As soon as Featherpaw had walked away, they went over to talk to Gorsefoot about it.

"You caught a vole on your very first day? Wow," complemented Fallowpaw.

"So what did Fernshade do with you?" Featherpaw asked Fallowpaw.

"We explored the Shadowclan border with a patrol. According to Fernshade, Shadowclan attacks anyone they see along their borders these days. Then, we collected moss, and Fernshade got onto me about how not to get dirt in it," cried Fallowpaw

"That's tuff, Gorsefoot's probably gonna test my luck with prey again tomorrow, or perhaps battle skills. Either way, I think I've only convinced him I'm not a burden to the clan for today," Featherpaw complained.

"So what if you caught prey on your first day, big deal," said Harepaw sarcastically.

"Yeah, you just got lucky," jeered Bouncepaw.

Bouncepaw and Harepaw are big jerks, and they had been an apprentice for four months, so it wouldn't be long before they would become warriors. When Featherpaw and Fallowpaw were kits, Bouncepaw and Harepaw had tricked them into pouncing on the elders' tails by saying they were mice.

"Ignore them, lets just get some sleep," yawned Fallowpaw.

"I'm with you," agreed Featherpaw.

Bouncepaw and Harepaw could jeer all they wanted to now, but one day, she would be a powerful warrior, and she would show them she was stronger than them.

Leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Author's Note: Thank you for reading my stories! If you like Danny Phantom, then you'll like my sister's stories. My sister and I share the same account, so it's under the same username. This an AU (Alternative Universe).

"So what are we going to do today?" Featherpaw asked. She couldn't wait to begin training, or exploring the Shadowclan border. Whatever it was, she would prove once again to Gorsefoot that she could be useful.

"You can take the day off. Mintfur wants some help collecting herbs," replied Gorsefoot. Collecting herbs? That's more boring than doing the elder's ticks, at least according to Harepaw, though, knowing Harepaw, he might have lied.

"Ok," Featherpaw said, trying to sound somewhat exited. Mintfur was the medicine cat.

"Oh, great! You're already awake! Lets go collect herbs," praised Mintfur. Featherpaw didn't really see how Mintfur enjoyed her job. Didn't Mintfur want to fight and hunt. Doesn't she want to have kits?

As soon as Featherpaw, Mintfur instructed to gather herbs called "catmint".

"What does it look like," I asked.

"I'll point it out to you," Mintfur answered. As soon as Mintfur pointed out the catmint, Featherpaw started to gather it. Featherpaw knew how important catmint was. It had saved her life. When Featherpaw was a kit, she had gotten greencough, and catmint cured it.

As soon as she was back in camp, Featherpaw went to her nest.

"Featherpaw, there's something I have to tell you-" announced Mintfur, right when Gorsefoot came in and told Featherpaw "Lets go hunt and see if you can impress me with your hunting skills again."

Featherpaw was so exited about hunting. This time, she would actually learn some hunting skills before she started stalking her prey! Though, Featherpaw did wonder what Mintfur was going to say to her. Oh well, it couldn't have been too important, as Featherpaw tried to push the thought out of her mind.

constructive criticism is advised.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Author's Note: I'm sorry I havn't posted any new chapters recently, I've been obsessed with my Ipod (really fun), and I will try to post one chapter on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Thank you for patiently waiting for the new chapter! This is an AU

"Skyclan cats are talented in jumping skills, and we use them to our advantage to catch prey. You may not have these jumping skills since you don't have Skyclan blood, but there are other prey that you don't need skills like that for," announced Gorsefoot. Since when did he know where I came from? For all Featherpaw knew, she could have come from Shadowclan!

"But, just in case, lets check your jump," said Gorsefoot. Featherpaw knew that Gorsefoot was just doing this so he would have something else to not like her.

But, Featherpaw did anyway. What choice did she have?

"Well, you don't have Skyclan Skills. Perhaps we should stick to ground prey for now, like voles and mice," ordered Gorsefoot.

"Okay," Featherpaw replied, even though she was frustrated with Gorsefoot.

"How did hunting go?" asked Fallowpaw.

"Gorsefoot tested me to see if I had Skyclan blood," Featherpaw growled.

"That's the first thing Fernshade did with me," Fallowpaw muttered.

"Aw, the little sissies complaining about their day with each other," sneered Harepaw.

"No one wants to be around you. Just go away," Featherpaw hissed.

"Featherpaw, can I talk to you for a minute," asked Mintfur.

"Sure," Featherpaw answered.

As Featherpaw walked away, she saw Harepaw still staring at her angry that she had gotten away from his insults. Mintfur was probably going to tell her something about herbs, who knows what goes through a medicine cat's mind. Though, now that Featherpaw started thinking about what Mintfur was going to say, it did make her curious.

constructive criticism is advised. (The spellcheck said that I spelled "prey" wrong. LOL!)


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to make a new chapter yesterday, it was a late night. Anyway, I wanted to try something new. I want to switch back and forth between Featherpaw and Fallowpaw. Fallowpaw IS an important character, and you will see this at the end of chapter 10. Every chapter, I will switch back and forth between them. Please tell me if you like this idea or not. Thank You! This is an AU

"Why do you do this to us? You don't have a very good reason, do you?" asked Fallowpaw.

"I do it because it's fun," growled Harepaw, and then stalked away. Fallowpaw was just starting to notice how Harepaw and Bouncepaw aggravated Featherpaw more than her. Fallowpaw wondered if Bouncepaw did it, too.

"Fallowpaw, time for some training," ordered Fallowpaw's mentor, Fernshade.

"Ok, coming," Fallowpaw replied. Fallowpaw wished that she had as much confidence as Featherpaw when she would talk to her mentor.

"Some of our moves involve hanging from trees, so today, we will strengthen you back legs. Lets start by hanging from a tree," suggested Fernshade. Fernshade pushed Fallowpaw through this exercise the entire time.

As soon as the sun set, Fallowpaw and Fernshade went back to camp. There was just something that Fallowpaw didn't like about this warrior training, though she couldn't name it. Maybe it was Fernshade.

Right when Fallowpaw walked into the camp, she saw Featherpaw eating.

"So what did Mintfur say to you?" Fallowpaw asked.

"Nothing important," murmured Featherpaw. Great, now there was something wrong with Featherpaw. Fallowpaw knew that her mentor didn't like her, but why Featherpaw was keeping a secret, was a secret. Maybe it was bad news that Mintfur had told Featherpaw. Well, whatever it is, hopefully Featherpaw will be back to normal tomorrow.

Constructive criticism is advised


End file.
